1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analog-to-digital conversion (ADC) in an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
In common forms of an image sensor, a two-dimensional array of pixels is read out row by row, the pixels of each column sharing column readout circuitry which commonly comprises correlated double sampling and ADC.